leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS445
/ |title_ja=VS ドガース |title_ro=VS Dogars |image=PS445.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=445 |location=Whirl Islands Cliff Cave |prev_round=One Tough Togepi |next_round=Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down }} / or / (Japanese: VS ドガース VS or 復活の狼煙！ Beacon of Revival!) is the 445th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Flying towards the Whirl Islands on his , tells it and his to hold onto their Dusk Stone and Razor Claw, special items given to them by . Using his , , and , he opens the way to Lance's secret hideout. Inside, he notes Lance's absence and reviews a series of photographs he took, all of Team Rocket engaging in various suspicious activities. Silver points out to Sneasel that while damages from Team Rocket's latest activities were minimal, they're exactly the same as those during Team Rocket's previous revival in Johto. Silver has personally sworn to take down Team Rocket, but with Lance missing he seems to have gone on a wild goose chase. Suddenly, a whip wraps around Sneasel, and Silver is cornered by a , which are revealed to belong to a furious Clair. Clair demands Silver tell her what business he has with Lance, who had called her earlier. When the connection broke, she came looking for him out of concern. Before Silver can explain himself, he realizes that the both of them have been surrounded by hostile . Quickly, Silver deploys his entire team to attack, surprising Clair when he faints all the Koffing in a mere matter of seconds. Clair recognizes Feraligatr's attack as , and identifies Silver as a Pokédex holder when Silver takes out his Pokédex. One of the Koffing tries to slink away, but Silver has Sneasel swipe at it, prompting it to flee. Sneasel lifts up what looks like a rectangular tile, and Silver explains that Sneasel can steal things from others easily. At the same time, he returns the stolen to an exasperated Clair, which he stole years ago when trying to enter the Pokémon League. Silver asks Clair about the call she received from Lance, but Clair admits that the call was mostly garbled and she only heard a few key phrases: Safari Zone, the Plate, and . Silver knows of the newly opened Johto Safari Zone, but neither he nor Clair know what the other words mean. Looking at the tile he received from Sneasel, Silver wonders if it is the Plate in question when Clair beckons to him, pointing out that Sneasel and Murkrow are evolving into and . Silver notes that the experience they accumulated along with the held items prompted both Pokémon's evolution, and guesses that something big is about to happen, for which their increased strength would be needed. He then embarks on a journey to the Safari Zone for more leads. Meanwhile in Team Rocket's new headquarters at Cliff Cave, Carr smugly reviews the number of conquered areas. He gleefully states that he's close to becoming leader of Team Rocket, just as he had attempted years ago, and no one will be able to stop him. However, from behind a new voice proposes otherwise, stating that Team Rocket can only be lead by alone. An lifts Carr from his seat and tosses him away painfully. The voice, belonging to one of the s, Archer, declares that only those who have inherited Giovanni's will can lead Team Rocket. He formally introduces the rest of his team, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton, as the Four Team Rocket Executives. Major events * arrives at the Whirl Islands looking for Lance. * Silver encounters Clair, who is also looking for Lance. * Silver and Clair are attacked by a gang of , but Silver drives them off and steals an item one was holding. * Silver is revealed to own an upgraded Pokédex. * Silver's and evolve into and , respectively. * Carr is revealed to have taken over Team Rocket, but is stopped by the four s, Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Archer * Ariana * Petrel * Proton Characters Humans * (flashback) * * (flashback) * Clair * Lance (flashback) * Carr * Orm (flashback) * Sird (flashback) * Archer * Ariana * Petrel * Proton * Baoba (flashback) * Ryu (flashback) * s Pokémon * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( 's) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * ( ) * (Clair's; flashback) * (Lance's; flashback) * (Ariana's) * (Petrel's; multiple) * (Ryu's; flashback) * (multiple; picture) * (multiple; picture) In other languages |ko= |vi=VS Dogars - Khôi phục ngọn hải đăng! }} de:Kapitel 445 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS445 zh:PS445